Tears are provided to the human eye to lubricate them, supply nutrients and guard against environmental contaminants. The tears are secreted by the lachrymal gland, and the excess fluid is carried away by lachrymal or punctal canals into the lachrymal sac, and along the nasal duct into the cavity of the nose.
A condition called “dry eye” may occur when inadequate tears are produced. Generally, this is the result of improper body chemistry, injury, or the aging process. This condition may affect either or both of the eyes and causes the eyes to feel scratchy and irritated. Artificial eye drops may provide temporary relief from the problem, but a long term solution is desirable.
One long-term solution involves the reversible closing of one of the drain ducts of the affect eye. This is done by inserting a plug into one of the ducts, or punctual canals. Typically, this is a clinical procedure requiring less than a half hour. However, a problem often arises after the plug is inserted because the body may eject the plug from the canal, or it may be “rubbed out” by the recipient. In either event, the value of the treatment is lost. Therefore, the recipient has great interest in knowing the plug remains in place.
As the plug is extremely small, generally being less than a millimeter in diameter and a millimeter or so in length, it is very difficult to see. Also, the plug is made all the more difficult to see because it is currently made of Silastic rubber that is naturally flesh colored and translucent and is therefore not easily seen. It is the objects of this invention to make the punctum plug readably visible or detectable to the recipient or caregiver, and thereby help the recipient determine that the plug remains properly in place.